


Promise Forever

by danime25



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/danime25
Summary: The day has finally arrived. Byleth is to be sworn in as the Archbishop of the church... and to be married to her love, Seteth.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Promise Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii I'm back on my FE3H loving bullshit, and am still very much in love with Seteth. So enjoy my dream wedding to the man himself.

“Are you ready for this father?” Flayn smiles as she fixes the hat her father was wearing, but hadn’t worn in a long while  
  
“No, I’m not… quite frankly.” He bites his lip, a nervous habit he had only after his daughter and he had chosen to become humans  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I would be able to handle this if it were simply a coronation, but today… in front of the entire kingdom… I must profess my love for the archbishop, and queen of our country.”  
  
“But isn’t the very idea exciting?”  
  
“Flayn. You know I loathe being the center of attention.” He sighs  
  
“Yes, but…” She pauses for a moment as if to collect her words, “You’re not really the center of attention. All eyes will be on the Archbishop and maybe you during your vows.”  
  
“Thank you for attempting to assuage my fears, however I will still have anxiety…”  
  
“Until you see your bride.” Flayn and the knights of Seiros that were helping him make sure he had everything ready said in unison  
  
“Have I really said it that much?” He asks, startled by the uniformity of their response  
  
“Only every other minute father.” Flayn laughs at him before taking his frozen form and pushing out towards the altar. He takes the spear of Assal in his hand, and the orb that matched in his other, quietly whispering a prayer to the goddess before his bride was to come. Suddenly, the music announcing Byleth’s arrival begins, and he turns to face down the aisle. There she was. His breath was taken away completely as his eyes ran over every detail of his love. The long, elegant train that rivaled a banner. Her face was done, most likely by Hilda, to look soft and barely visible to anyone other than the man that would be looking at her. She approaches the altar and steps up. Before even Seteth knew, his hand reached out to guide her up and when she was in place he kneels down before her,  
“May the goddess protect you.” He says and gets back to his position. He lifts the veil up over her face and is left once again, completely breathless as she smiles at him, just counting down the seconds until they’re husband and wife in his head.  
  
“Lady Byleth, ordained by Lady Rhea and blessed by the Goddess, Sothis herself. Watched over by the Saints Macuil, Cichol, Cethelanne, and Indech. You wish to ascend to the position of Archbishop of the Holy Church of Seiros, and ruler of the Holy Kingdom of Fódlan. By the authority granted to me by the former Archbishop, I present to you the Spear of Assal. With it, may you have the wisdom of the leaders before you. Then, I give to you, the sphere of the Goddess. May you watch over the people of Fódlan and protect all who sees the light of her holy presence. With these, I declare you, Lady Byleth, the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros.” He sighs softly in relief that his spiel was over, and the moment he had been waiting for was about to begin. After handing off the weapons to an overly eager Flayn, a priest comes before them and asks them to take each other’s hands as he begins the wedding ceremony. He feels sweat start to collect on his hands, but felt Byleth’s grip on him only tighten so as if to say,  
  
“It’ll be okay love.”  
  
He carefully plays with her hands as he focuses on the one thing that couldn’t cause him anxiety on this day. At some point he must’ve gotten so nervous he blacked out, the next thing he heard was the priest ask if anyone objected to their union. No one object and Byleth pulls her hands away to take out a piece of paper containing her vows. His vows… where were his vows? He had been so focused on making sure he was prepared for the coronation that he didn’t even think about tucking his vows in his breast pocket. Just as he’s about to panic Byleth starts speaking,  
  
“My love. The first time I saw you, I looked at you with careful apprehension, as I’m sure you did to me. Little did I know that the very love of my life was waiting for me there. Ever since you came into my life, I’ve been blessed by the presence of you and Flayn every day and I don’t want to spend another day without the two of you as my family.”  
  
“L… Byleth, my dearest. When we met, I was just as worried about who you are as I was worried about our students. The feeling slowly was replaced with a stirring in my heart that only seemed to go away when I was with you.” He took a deep breath as he said what was on his mind and in his heart rather than what was written down in haste before hand, “Now… I could not possibly imagine a morning in which I wake up without you by my side, and a night in which I don’t follow you into our bedroom like a forlorn puppy. You are everything to me as a man, your devoted prime minister, and the protector of the followers of Seiros.”  
  
She looks at him, trying to avoid letting the tears that had suddenly weld up in her eyes from staining her carefully done face. He reaches out and puts his hand against her cheek as the priest hands them the wedding bands. Seteth takes his and slips it onto his now wife’s finger before she returns the favor for him. He takes his other hand and cups her face to kiss her and seal their marriage. It’s hard for Seteth to remain calm as they saunter down the aisle as husband and wife. Frankly, he wanted to run off into a full sprint. What happened the rest of the night went by in a blur. Seteth vaguely remembers drinking with some of his former students, like Claude, which in retrospect was the worst idea of the night. He danced with his bride and whispered ‘I love you’ a thousand times over as their friends and former students watched them. They snuck out from their own party early with the intent of consummating their relationship, only for Byleth to kiss Seteth so perfectly, he didn’t want to part his lips from hers. He wakes up the next morning and finds Byleth nestled under their blankets. He wraps his arms tightly around her and takes a handkerchief to remove the smeared lipstick from around her mouth.  
  
“I love you Byleth.” He says, even though he knew she wouldn’t respond back. He loves every moment he gets to spend with Byleth, that much was true. Times like this, when it was just the two of them… he couldn’t help but fall more in love with the woman that meant everything to him.


End file.
